


Do You Think Pigeons Have Feelings?

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, this is my 10th fic what am i doing with my life?? JESUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Louis Uni AU; Harry's an insomniac who asks random questions at 2 a.m. and Louis is his annoyed roommate who finally decides to take matters into his own hands to get him to shut up. Inspired by this prompt: <a href="http://ohthefond.tumblr.com/post/104008509715/hazbackpfeifengesicht-but-thisthis-is-a">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think Pigeons Have Feelings?

“Louis do you think pigeons have feelings?” Louis heard Harry ask from the bunk beneath him. He glanced at his phone: two a.m., it read in the semi-darkness.

Living with a very talkative, insomniac roommate for the past three months had made Louis an irritable, exhausted mess. Add to the fact that the roommate was fit as fuck meant that Louis was annoyed, tired AND turned on most of the time.

“Fucking hell, Harry if you don’t shut up in the next three seconds I swear to God I will destroy you,” Louis groaned, only half-serious.

“Well I think they do because otherwise, why would they make that weird purring sound? And why would they approach people for bread if they didn’t? I hope they don’t get their feelings hurt if they don’t get fed,” Harry mused. Before he knew what was happening, Louis scrambled off his top bunk, smashed himself onto Harry’s stomach and pinned his arms above his head.

Harry’s habit of sleeping naked combined with Louis’ habit of sleeping in only his trackies meant that they were now bare chest to bare chest, hot breaths mingling. Maybe-JUST MAYBE-this was Louis’ ploy to not only to get Harry to shut his gigantic gob but also to get physically close to him.  FINALLY. 

Louis didn’t know Harry’s sexuality for sure but he’d seen the way he stared at him when he came in from a shower, towel wrapped around his waist and the way he slammed down his laptop screen when Louis arrived back at the room unannounced. And maybe Louis had checked his browsing history after he left and found links to gaytwinks.com and badboysbottom.com. So….

“I warned you, Styles,” Louis said sternly, pressing his hips into Harry’s torso. He could feel the larger boy’s breathing become ragged as he said annoyed, “fuck, Louis, what the fuck?”

The room suddenly became ridiculously warm even though the two of them only wore one item of clothing between them. “I told you to knock off the pigeon stories, Styles. It’s two a.m. for Christ’s sakes. You need to shut the fuck up,” Louis said, becoming hyper-aware of how Harry’s body was reacting to his.

Louis’ mouth was inches from Harry’s when he said “kiss me and I  _might_ shut up.” So Louis roughly pressed his lips to Harry’s who welcomed Louis’ tongue to delve around his mouth. The kiss was dirty and forceful and wet and it garnered a small moan out of Harry; Louis also couldn’t help but notice and feel Harry’s dick getting harder with each tongue swipe. Harry ripped his face away from Louis’, flinging his head back onto the pillow, panting, as Louis dragged his tongue along his jaw line and pushed his hips back so Harry’s hard cock now rested against Louis’ upper thigh.

“You ever been with a boy, Styles,” Louis asked into his neck. Harry shook his head. “You wanna?”

“Yes, with you, yes, fuck,” Harry managed to breath out, leaving out the part where not only had Harry not been with a boy, he hadn’t been with a girl either. Being gay-and closeted-in a small English town didn’t provide a whole lot of options. He’d had girls throwing themselves at him but he wasn’t the slightest bit interested in what they’d had to offer. But Louis-JESUS-Louis had everything Harry wanted and needed: smooth golden skin, bright blue eyes, fit as fuck, and cheekbones that could cut glass. Plus a massive cock that perhaps Harry stared at too often? Maybe he’d wanked off on more than one occasion to the thought of Louis’ mouth on his cock but what’s the big deal? And the fact that that might _actually happen_ in the next few minutes meant that Harry felt most of the breath leave his body.

Louis kissed Harry’s neck and reached down for his already hard cock to give it a quick tug. “Fuck you’re huge, Styles,” he groaned brushing his thumb over Harry’s slit and grinding his hips into Harry’s. Harry had wanted to touch Louis’ cock for months so he rubbed his large hands over it through the fabric of Louis’ trackies then pulled it out.

Jesus it was glorious: long, thick, plump and gorgeous. Louis moaned when Harry touched and stroked him, sucking a hickey onto his chest in response.

Louis slid down Harry’s chest to suck him off, licking up and down his shaft with his tongue, smearing the pre-come that had already leaked out over his dick. “Fuck, Louis, fuck,” Harry groaned, causing Louis to smile.

“You like that?” he asked and Harry simply said “uh huh” as his mouth coaxed him closer to orgasm. When he felt Harry shudder he licked one last time at the head then pulled his mouth off, garnering a whine from Harry.

“Don’t worry, babe, want you to come but wanna finger you first,” Louis explained, stretching his hand under Harry’s bed to the emergency lube/condom supply he had hidden there. Maybe he’d fucked a few blokes on Harry’s bed when he was gone for the weekend and kept this stuff hidden under his bed for such a situation...

He squirted the cold lube onto his finger and pressed one into Harry who gripped the sheets and let his knees fall further apart. Louis rubbed his inner thigh and pumped his finger in and out of Harry’s hole. “Fuck you’re so tight, Styles” Louis observed; the anticipation of actually being inside Harry’s tight, wet hole was almost enough for Louis to blow his load right then. But patience is a virtue…

When Louis added another finger, Harry screeched and grabbed Louis’ biceps, his ridiculously hard cock twitching and leaking come. Louis bent over to take Harry’s dick in his mouth while fingering him open and a filthy sound escaped Harry at that moment. He tugged at Louis’ fringe so Louis amped up the theatrics to get him off, moaning and humming around his dick, twisting his fingers into Harry, alternating quick and slow until Harry was literally a wreck underneath him, panting and repeatedly breathing out his name.

“Louis, fuck,” Harry groaned as Louis pulled his mouth of his cock and with one last twist of his fingers, Harry came all over his stomach, white-hot come shooting up his chest. Fuck if it wasn’t beautiful….

Louis slipped on the condom and slicked himself up with lube; then he pressed himself back up Harry’s chest to bring him in for a hot, wet, sloppy kiss. “Louis,” Harry breathed out. “Please fuck me.  _Please_ ….” Harry begged and that was all the motivation Louis needed to press himself into Harry.

The both groaned loudly when he entered him, Louis because Harry felt so fucking good and Harry because it hurt (but not in a bad way). Louis gently pulled back a bit then pushed in again and again, slight hip flicks that had Harry gaping at him, mouth open, pupils blow wide with desire.

Fuck if he wasn’t the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen….

Harry licked his lips and said seductively “quit teasing me, Louis, and  _fuck me_ …”

Louis was never one to shy away from a challenge so he picked Harry’s legs up, threw them over his shoulders and started pounding into him vigorously, the rickety bunk beds shaking and squeaking with every thrust. “Fuck, Harry, fffukckkkkk,” Louis groaned because with every hip push, Harry would grind his hips down to meet Louis’ so they were in sync. Not only did it feel amazing, it was slowly becoming the best sexual experience of Louis’ life…”For someone whose never been fucked before, Harry definitely knows his way around a cock,” Louis thought…

Harry was hard again so Louis motioned for him to stroke himself as he continued to slam into him and Harry started vociferously moaning and groaning his name like a bloody porn star. Apparently perusing gaytwinks.com had given Harry some pointers? Now their sweaty bodies became intertwined as Louis bent down to give Harry a kiss and he wrapped his legs around his back. “Babe, so good, fuck, so hot, fuck so amazing,” Louis groaned into Harry’s mouth. “Fuck gonna come again,” Harry replied, speeding up his strokes on his cock.

“Yeah, come,” Louis insisted, still flicking his hips into Harry, balls bouncing off his ass. When Harry came with a scream-fuck the neighbors’ sleep at this point-his entire body tightened up around Louis who had no other option except to come too, moaning and groaning Harry’s name repeatedly. Louis kissed his jaw line, neck and to his lips as they rode out their orgasms, heavy breathing and sweat pouring off both of them.

Louis pulled out with a grunt, tied off the come-filled rubber and tossed it aside then flopped onto the bed beside Harry, pulling him in for a cuddle. “Well, fuck if that wasn’t a serious plot twist,” Louis observed.

Harry chuckled “yeah to think this all started with my insomniac conversation about pigeons,” causing Louis to double over in giggles.

*******************************************

Louis woke up the next morning with Harry-still NAKED- kissing his neck and it felt amazing; wet and sloppy and Louis had visions of what Harry’s mouth could do to his cock…

“Mmmm,” Louis moaned softly. “Feels good…” letting Harry drag his tongue up and down his neck then he pulled Louis into him, semi-hard dicks rubbing together.

“You ever fucked a boy, Styles?” Louis asked.

“No, never fucked a girl either. Never been fucked before either until last night,” Harry admitted.

As much as he hated to do it, Louis pushed Harry off his neck to look him in the eyes. “Wait, so I ‘popped your cherry’ last night?!” Louis asked incredulously.

Harry smiled. “If you wanna put it like that, yes. Is that weird?”

Louis’ eyes got wide. “Weird? No! It’s hot as fuck, holy shit,” he said, pushing Harry on his back and climbing onto his chest.

“You wanna pop your ‘topping’ cherry this morning?” Louis asked seductively.

“Yes, fuck, Jesus, I want ‘the cherry on top’ of my sex sundae” Harry smiled about his ridiculous pun, causing Louis to snort out a laugh.  He reached for the lube that had gotten wrapped up in the sheets after last night’s shenanigans.

“Need you to open me up,” Louis said, squirting lube on Harry’s fingers. “You done that before?”

“Done it to me self,” Harry said “but not someone else so tell me what you want, kay?”

Louis filed away the vision of Harry fingering himself open for future reference then scrambled off his chest to lay on his side, bum facing Harry. “Might be easier this way,” he explained, wiggling his bum for effect.

Harry chuckled and pressed one finger into Louis; “push through the resistance,” Louis grunted. “You can do two if you want,” he suggested.

“Okay, will, just gimme a sec,” Harry whispered in his ear as Louis relaxed into his touch. Harry was a quick study, pushing and dragging his large digits into Louis who rolled half onto his stomach to give Harry more access.

“Fuck Louis you’re so tight,” Harry groaned “can’t wait to get inside of you.”

JESUS….”Harry…curl your fingers next time you pull them out,” Louis managed to breath out and when Harry did he started pushing his hips back into Harry’s hand. “That’s IT oh my GOD Harry, fuck,” Louis groaned and grabbed his cock. Harry started kissing the back of his neck and shoulders as Louis stroked himself. Harry increased the speed of his fingers and soon Louis was choking out an orgasm with a “FUCK!”

After he came, he turned around to face Harry and climbed back on his chest, his hard dick flopping onto his chest. “I’ll blow you later, babe, I just really want you to fuck me, okay?” Louis said quickly, slipping the condom on Harry and pouring lube all over him.

“Sure,  sure,” was all Harry could say, the thought of fucking Louis controlling his thoughts. Louis wanted to ride him into oblivion, showing him that bad boys do in fact bottom. If that was something that Harry got off to, then Louis most certainly could give him his own version…

As Louis slowly slid down Harry’s cock, he brushed his thumbs across Harry’s nipples; when he bottomed out, Harry bucked his hips up and almost tossed Louis off his lap.

“FUCK LOUIS FUCK!” he exclaimed.

“Whoa babe, whoa…you okay?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. Louis placed Harry’s hands on his hips and gave him a gentle smile as he started riding him slowly at first then faster and faster, throwing his head back and giving his best “porn-star” impression.  Harry’s green eyes were black with desire, focused on Louis’ hips grinding on top of him, occasionally licking his lips and gripping Louis’ hip bones forcefully.

Louis used his strong thighs to bounce up and down, back and forth, putting his hands on Harry’s chest to push himself up almost off his cock then slamming back down over and over. Pretty soon, Harry was panting and groaning and Louis knew he was close so he started alternating slow hip flicks with exaggerated bounces, tugging at his own dick at the same time, giving Harry little reason to visit badboysbottom.com again…

“Louis, Louis, LOUISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!” Harry exclaimed, pressing Louis’ hips down to his pelvis as he came with a shudder; one last tug of Louis’ cock meant he spilled out onto Harry’s chest.  Harry looked stunned-but blissed out-as Louis slowly pulled himself off his dick then tucked himself into his side.

“Oh my god, why have I never done that before?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Cause you were waiting for the best?” Louis suggested.

Harry’s beautiful laugh rang off the walls. “Absolutely,” he agreed, pulling Louis in for an extended cuddle….

****************************************** 

Neither one of them ever experienced insomnia again and sophomore, junior and senior years at uni, they moved into a single dorm room together, splurging on strong, sturdy furniture that didn’t creak when they shagged….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D xx Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 


End file.
